


13 Ways of Looking at a Thestral 觀察夜騏的十三種方法

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 一男一女一夜騏為一體。
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	13 Ways of Looking at a Thestral 觀察夜騏的十三種方法

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [13 Ways of Looking at a Thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629644) by cathedral carver. 



> 授權：

**I**

_森林又暗又深又可愛。_

每次踏進禁林，他都情不自禁想起這句詩。這個特別的夜晚——四月末的一個星期五，樹枝尖尖伸出了綠芽，腳下長出了新的草——沒有什麼不同。

他喜歡每天這個時候的禁林。安寧、寂靜，陰影隨著太陽落山而拉長。學生已經用過餐，都在，理應在，公共休息室裡聚集。天氣還不夠暖和，不能長時間在外面閑逛。

這裡陰影很深，還有幾片被太陽拋棄了的髒雪。時間在林裡靜止了，他想，然後他想，我是什麼時候開始允許自己沉溺在這種虛幻的想法裡？

然後他輕輕笑了。

今晚他在尋找 _阿里奧特_ ，找到並扯走幾棵邪惡的植物前，他是不會離開森林的。眾所周知，食用它會令人歇斯底里，七年級生收集來惡作劇（溶解在南瓜汁裡幾乎無法察覺），經過去年春天空前的騷動，緊隨著是憤怒的父母一連串的吼叫信，還有魔法部官員的嚴厲斥責，他今年不敢冒險了。

他穩步小心走著，眼睛向下看，尋找這種植物獨有的深褐色和閃亮尖利的葉子。他以前做過這樣的事，無數次，在不同情況下，還會再做一次，無數次。這是孤獨、耗時的工作，但這畢竟是他的生活、他的使命、他 _選擇的職業_ 。

他意識到他冷了，太陽確實，開始下山了。他抽出魔杖，低聲說 _螢光閃爍_ ，聳起肩膀抵禦寒冷的空氣。當他在前面的空地看到牠時，他幾乎承認晚上的失敗。

畢竟，不是 _阿里奧特_ 。但不要緊，因為當他的目光聚焦在眼前的景象時，所以關於那棵討厭的植物的想法都被拋諸腦後。

一隻夜騏。

偏偏是它。

他震驚地意識到，他已經很多年沒見過一隻了。戰後，牠們似乎都消失了。

他呼出不知道自己屏住的一口氣，希望這隻野獸能停留一會兒。他小心翼翼接近，像以前一樣。伸出微微顫抖的手，像以前一樣。

他撫摸著這頭巨獸，心裡充滿喜悅，當他的手摸過牠的頸時，他感覺到了什麼。有人為這動物織了一條項鍊，上面還有名牌。他在魔杖的光芒下讀出來，當不可能的句子在他腦海中浮現，他忍不住大笑起來。

_「如果找到我，請叫我回家，因為盧娜會來找我。如果你喜歡，歡迎隨便騎。愛你的，安加拉德。」_

**II**

盧娜‧洛夫古德。

森林深處，他低聲唸著她的名字，腦海中描摹出她的臉龐，回憶起他最後一次見她：

_揮著手，揚著頭髮，看著他，但又不是看著他，走向哪裡？走進_ 禁林。 _沒錯。「待會兒見！待會兒很快見！」_

當他意識到她不會回來了，他心都碎了。

夜騏看著他，等待著。

他還記得最後一次騎牠們的時候：

_寒冷的夜風打在他頭上，用盡全力緊緊抓住牠的鬃毛，飛向偉大的未知，兩人中只有一個能真正看到這頭野獸——_

夜騏——安加拉德，跪在泥土中等待著，牠白色的大眼睛注視著他。

他想起盧娜，想起觸碰和承諾。

_他敢嗎？_

他敢。

他騎上這隻動物——如此熟悉！如此美妙——飛了，似乎，好幾個小時。他欣賞著夜騏的美麗，牠漆黑光亮的皮毛，牠在夕陽下閃耀的樣子。他發現自己很緊張——嚇壞了，真的——就和上次騎時一樣。他的怦怦直跳，蓋過了安加拉德扇動羽翼的聲音。

但隨即他不敢相信他真的能再見到 _她_ ，僅僅這個念頭就把他眼下所有恐懼一掃而空。

漸漸樹林變得稀薄，他看見一條蜿蜒的河流，幾間小屋，茅草屋頂，煙囪裡炊煙裊裊上升。他看到牲畜、菜園、生命的跡象。

他們越來越近了。他感覺得到。他感覺得到 _她_ 。

安加拉德減速下降，他把身體前傾，抓得鬃毛更緊，牠特別盯著一間小屋，與世隔絕，位於蜿蜒的土路後方。

他們優雅地降落在漆黑之中，小屋旁。炊煙從歪斜的煙囪裡冒出。門打開了，她突然出現，站在他面前，抬頭看著他，甜蜜地對他笑著，像他做過的每個夢一樣。

「噢，你好，納威。」她非常友善道，仿佛他們剛剛在午餐或者魁地奇球場上見過。她撥開眼前的頭髮，淡淡地、平靜地微笑著。「我看得出安加拉德找到你了。很好。你一定渴了。你要喝點茶嗎？」

**III**

納威笨拙下地，用顫抖的雙腿站在她面前。顫抖，他意識到，出於各種原因，卻不盡與在怪異奇妙的野獸背上漫長又緊張的飛行有關。

他覺得自己很渺小，他覺得自己只有十尺高，和他十八歲最後一次見到她時那樣，笨拙又瘦削。一切都變了。一切都沒變。

「你好。」是他唯一能想到的話。笨蛋，他責備自己。他站在自己的夢中女孩面前，說得出的只是——

但是接著他什麼也想不起來了，因為她在他懷裡，緊緊抱著他，她修長纖瘦的手臂摟著他的頸，她淺淺的，散發甜香的頭髮貼著他的鼻子。

_噢，盧娜。_

「見到你我太高興了，納威，他也會的，別擔心。我不想你擔心。畢竟，你走了這麼遠。他總說你會找到我們，最終在所有人當中，會是你！他說你有，他怎麼說的，『未開發的潛力』。『後進生』，他說。事實上，他前幾天才說過。你臉都紅了！你感覺還好嗎？他說話的方式真有趣，不是嗎？我也花了一些時間適應。」

當他伸手撫摸自己的臉頰，仍然因為她短暫的觸碰而發燙，他想：

_他？他是誰？_

噢。她肯定是指她的 _父親_ 。

當然。納威幾乎釋然得笑了。

她看著他。「你看起來一模一樣，是不是很有趣？不過，我猜我也是。也許我們就是那種不會變老的人。過去，多久了？大概1900天吧，你說呢？」

真的嗎？

她點點頭，算著數，他猜，在她怪異又奇妙的大腦裡。「是的，今天是第1917天。」

「我們……在哪裡？」

她環顧四周，微笑著。「某個美麗的地方。」她眨眨眼。「還是說，你不覺得？」

他大膽掃了一眼周圍，發現這裡，確實，很美，沐浴在閃耀的橙金光下，大陽最終消失在地平線下，留下他們的紫色的陰影裡，四周是黑色的。

「你為什麼不進來喝杯茶呢？你一定凍僵了。她飛得很高嗎？她還是個孩子，你瞧，有時很膽小，儘管她確實比我想像中大膽多了。她的確喜歡探險。還是說，也許你更喜歡火焰威士忌？」

她伸出手，仰起她可愛的頭，納威，心裡充滿期待和類似希望的情緒，點點頭，接過手，跟著她進去。

**IV**

屋子的天花板很低，經過外面的寒風後顯得很暖和，聞起來是炖肉和蠟燭的味道。納威瞇著眼睛看著燈光，當他雙眼適應過來，他看到一個擠滿了書的書架。他看到一個大壁爐和火堆，上面有個長長的架子，排列著各種各樣古怪的盧娜式收藏：形狀大小各異的貝殼、珠子、乾花、一塊扭曲的木頭、一副面具。壁爐前是一張桌子，四張椅子，一個插滿野生木犀草的花瓶，剛剛綻放。納威笑了，而後猛地停了下來。

有個男子坐在桌旁，面前有本打開的書，旁邊有杯熱茶。納威突然無法呼吸，因為他突然又重回十四歲，笨拙、紅著臉，害怕得說不出話來。他胸膛繃緊，心跳加速，他模糊想著，自己是不是心臟病發了。

_真了不起，經過這麼久，他終於成功把我嚇死了——_

「你沒事吧？」盧娜問道，用那雙眼凝視著他的臉。「你看上去病得不輕，你瞧。你要不要來點嗅鹽？」

桌旁的男人笑了，發出類似笑聲的聲音，但這不可能， _絕_ 不可能，因為納威認識——或者說以前認識——的這個男人，從來， _永遠_ 不笑。

「他沒事，盧娜。他看起來完全應該是這樣子：像是活見鬼的人。」男人在閃爍的黃光中平靜道。然後，同樣平靜道：「你好，隆巴頓教授。」

「你好，斯內普教授。」納威低聲道，就在他雙腿快要軟倒的時候。

**V**

「喔， _那_ 真是出乎意料。」

「真的嗎？我早就料到了。」

「是嗎？」

「噢，是的。隆巴頓先生的體質總是非常 _虛弱_ 。」

「我覺得你不公平。他很可愛，西弗勒斯——」

「你只是有偏見，親愛的。他瘋狂迷戀 _你_ ——」

「也許他也迷戀過 _你_ ，你有沒有想過？我是說， _我_ 有——」

「你有什麼？」

「迷戀過你。你 _確實_ 迷人。」

「謝謝。」

「不客氣。」

他聽見他們的聲音，看見他們的臉在面前晃來晃去。強壯的雙手把他扶起身，有點粗暴地，把他安頓在桌旁。

「你現在感覺怎麼樣？」盧娜關心地問道，納威在馬克杯前弓著腰。甜美的蒸汽愛撫著他的臉。他深呼吸。

「還行。」他說，希望他們看不到他紅紅的、紅紅的臉頰。

「噢，太好了。」盧娜說，一雙手梳過他頭頂的髮絲。他打了個哆嗦。

_該死。_

「我以為安加拉德迷路了。」他突兀道。

盧娜笑了。「噢，不是。夜騏從不迷路。你忘了嗎？牠們方向感驚人。顯然她是去找 _你_ ，並且找到了。所以，」她補充道，「現在你在這兒了。」

「對，我是。」

「他的確是。」斯內普補充道。

「所以，我們又聚首一堂了。」盧娜對著男人微笑，他們沒有回以微笑，事實上，兩人以掠奪的目光互相怒視。

「但是，」他喘著氣道，「 _你_ 是怎麼到這兒來的？」

「噢，我們也飛走了。」盧娜笑著說。「你瞧，海格讓我負責這個牧群，就在戰前。」

「這個……牧群。」

「夜騏。」

「啊。」

「我去年不止一次在樹林碰到她，在餵牠們。」斯內普補充道，然後伸出手，幾乎碰到她的柔荑。

「我們在戰爭中失去了很多人。」盧娜悲傷道。「這個農場是我姨婆的。我發現，我爸去世後，這裡留給了我。完美適合我的項目。」

「項目？」

「飼養夜騏，當然。」她說。「牠們在這裡。牠們住這裡。我養育牠們，照顧牠們。歐洲最大一群。西弗勒斯為牠們研發出最美味的食物，混合北部沼澤蘭花和毛毛蟲，還有，嗯，血，當然。牠們可愛自己的血了。」

納威大膽望了斯內普一眼。

「我還寫作、出版，當然。」他說，這解釋相當不必要。

_當然。_

「爹地死後，西弗勒特接管了《唱唱反調》的打印設備。事實上，他出版了各種有趣的書籍和期刊。也許你讀過一些：〈淺黃色夜騏的生命週期〉，或者〈你需要買的最後一本魔藥書〉，或者——」

納威愚蠢地點了點頭，努力去想他是不是真的讀過或者聽過，但最主要他是努力在想最能夠描述他此刻感覺的字眼。

麻木。

傻呼呼。

看不見。

**VI**

「我該走了。」最後他說。外面完全黑了，裡面的燈光顯得加明亮。納威的頭很痛，他的眼睛在顫抖。他合上眼睛，打開來的時候，斯內普在看著他。

「噢，你今晚不能走。」盧娜說。「太晚了。留下來吧，明天我給你指路。」

納威努力想出一個理由，為什麼他就是不能留下來，但他不知所措。他可以把頭靠在桌子上，就這樣倒頭大睡，他想。他注意到桌上有個雕像，一隻小青蛙，嘴裡叼著硬幣。盧娜注意到他在盯著看。

「他是不是很棒？西弗勒斯送我的聖誕禮物。這是三足金蟾，象徵好運和財富。口中放入吉祥幣，令它能保佑事業。這是中國古代的風水符號，也代表著長壽。」她頓了頓。「我只是覺得它很可愛。」

納威把目光挪得遠遠的，和斯內普目不轉睛的凝視對個正著。

_風水，斯內普？真的？_

斯內普沒有感到不安。他只是微笑，那種邪惡、惡毒、會意的微笑，困擾納威夢裡數不清多少年。

**VII**

他躺在狹窄的床上，把被子拉到下巴下。

他試著睡覺。

他試著在腦海裡把一切想清楚，但沒有一件事說得通。他們不是 _在一起_ ，對吧？不 _可能_ 。他們肯定是作為朋友一起住，又或者作為看護和病人。充其量是商業伙伴。

肯定不是作為——

他閉上眼睛，忍住了想到時的一陣噁心。

他輾轉反側。他確信他聽見外面夜騏在跳來跳去，發出奇怪的尖叫嘶鳴。

他聽到了聲音，一聲重擊，一聲悶響。他坐了起來，揉了揉惺忪的眼睛。

又一聲重擊。又一聲悶響。聲音從房子 _裡面_ 傳來。

他從床上走到門口走到走廊走到另一個門口，想找出原因。

重擊。叫聲。

_呻吟。_

嗯。

斯內普發噩夢了，盧娜在安慰他。僅此而已。如釋重負的感覺令納威雙腿發軟，他抓住門框防止自己跌倒。

「對，對。」盧娜低聲道，她的聲音輕如空氣，紓緩如撫摸。

他們房間的門微微開著。納威，只是眾多影子之一，停在外面，聽著。

「沒事的，我的摯愛。」

沒事的。

那是。

我的摯愛。

然而，現在，聲音明顯不同了。

重擊。呻吟。

哼唧。

盧娜—— _他的_ 盧娜——在，好吧，呻吟。起初很輕，但顯然聲音和興奮度都在提升。納威抓住，幾乎不由自主，他的陰莖，它正貼著他大腿抽動著。

_別動_ ，他命令他的陰莖，它不聽。別 _動，別動——_

「噢，噢——」

他的手愈動愈快，他的思緒追上，畫面按照順序排列起來，一、二、三——

盧娜的頭向後仰斯內普在她大腿之間納威吻著她夜騏在跳舞在騰躍在尖叫像發情一樣——

然後他射了，伴隨一聲悶響，牙齒咬住唇，手裡握著陰莖，他的痛苦地撞上門框，肩膀顫抖垂下，一如既往，並非第一次，徹底、完全孤獨。

在房間裡——他們的房間裡——他聽到類似的聲音，斯內普射了（沒有別的字眼，他 _射了_ ，他當然是），盧娜在低哼，頭向後仰（他看得見，即使他 _看_ 不見），納威轉過身，蹣跚穿過走廊回到自己的房間，自己的床，自己的枕頭，借來的，而他們在——

他把頭埋進枕頭裡，逼自己微笑、睡覺、忘記。

外面，夜裡某處，有一隻夜騏尖叫了。

**VIII**

納威醒來看到斯內普的臉——陰沉，堅決——停留在自己臉上幾寸。

_完了_ ，納威想。結束了。 _他知道我在門外。他會殺了我，一勞永逸。_

斯內普，意識到納威，確實，醒了，嗅了嗅，直起身，雙手緊緊扣在背後。

「你打呼嚕了。」他只說了這一句。他轉過身，朝門口走去。他停了下來，頭也不回道：「早餐準備好了。」隨後他大步流星走過房間，納威確信看到他身後巨大的黑袍翻滾的影子。

有些事永遠不會變。

這頓飯很安靜。納威注意到盧娜和斯內普，看到他們怎麼在無人詢問的情況下來回傳遞那罐奶油，盧娜怎麼心不在焉地戳了一下他的蛋，在斯內普看報紙時咬了一口。當他們的手在糖罐上方相碰，他們四目相對，相視而笑。

「你不餓嗎？」當納威突然放下叉子，盧娜問道。

「也許是時候給我們的客人看看你的寵物了。」斯內普在杯子上方道。盧娜拍了一下手。

「對！你一定要看看牠們。牠們……牠們太漂亮了。」

「當然。」納威邊說邊用餐巾擦嘴，站著來跟著盧娜。

納威感覺到斯內普一直注視著他背部，目送他出門。

**IX**

空地上到處都是牠們。她不止繁殖黑色的，當然，還繁殖了五顏六色的夜騏：黃的綠的紅的紫的。他們在清晨的陽光下跳躍跳舞，用鼻子蹭來蹭去，咯吱咯吱嚼著草。

「夜騏現在是瀕臨絕種動物了，你瞧。戰後太多人能看到他們了。你以為他們不會再害怕牠們了，但他們還是害怕，一如既往。」

納威能理解為什麼。牠們是長相兇惡可怕的野獸，即使是在白天。

「烏烏去年死了。」盧娜說。

「誰？」

「海格的最愛，禁林裡第一個出生的孩子。至少，我認為他死了。他就這麼……消失了。這是他們死後的結局，你知道的。」

「我不知道。」

納威看著牠們，竭盡全力去愛他們，像她一樣。

但事實上他不曾習慣牠們的長相。

「牠們太醜了。」他說，幾乎害羞，偷看她的側臉，她長長的鼻子、突出的眼睛、雪白、雪白的頭髮。

他們身後，幾乎是地平線的地方，斯內普走過來，一個孤身瘦削的黑影，筆直，低著頭，盯著腳下什麼。什麼植物，什麼花。一塊石頭，誰知道呢？

「我不知道。」盧娜說，微微仰起頭去看清楚。「有趣的是，一開始我們看著很醜的東西，可以逐漸變得美麗得不可思議。」

她轉過身完全面對著他，她的臉沐浴在陽光之中，她淺淺、淺淺的頭髮吹拂，愛撫著她的臉頰。她笑得燦爛。

「只要你懂得怎麼尋找，世間萬物都有美麗之處。」

**X**

「來吧，教授。」午飯吃完後，斯內普馬上興高采烈道。「現在輪到我了。」

斯內普腳步輕快，懷著目的，領著納威來到樹林邊，那裡陰影剛剛開始擴散。

「真有趣，安加拉德找到 _你_ ，你不覺得嗎，偏偏是你？然後你……決定……加入她，踏上未知的旅程？」斯內普評論道。

「如果你這麼想。」

「我是這麼想。」

納威生氣了。

「我不知道——」

「得了吧。」斯內普說，瞇起眼睛。「人人都知道你總是藏著……」他的唇微微彎起。「……對盧娜的 _感情_ 。」

被說穿了，納威只是聳聳肩。「那是很久以前的事了。」他只是這樣說，斯內普點點頭。

「這是什麼？」隨後他指著，咆哮道。

納威開始了。

「 _繁穗莧。_ 」

「很好。這個呢？」

「 _短唇列當。_ 」

「對。那個？」

「呃……呃……」納威臉漲紅了。

「來吧，教授。你肯定沒忘記 _玉杯_ 吧。希望你周一早上上課時能記住這些。你班裡有誰？」

「斯萊特林和格蘭芬多。三年級。」

斯內普嗤了一聲。「那個呢？」他指著尖尖的紫色葉子。

「 _阿、阿里奧特。_ 」納威跪倒在地，驚訝地抓住那棵植物。

「盧娜的生日是什麼時候？」

「一九八一年二月十四日。」

他頓了頓，臉刷地通紅，意識到發生了什麼。幸好，斯內普沒有幸災樂禍。他只是看著納威，眼簾微微垂著，嘴角微微向下。他的表情是，納威意識到，悲痛。

「那麼，還有……其他人嗎？」

「你是什麼意思？」

「我的意思是，教授，你很清楚，你生命裡還有其他…… _重要_ 的人嗎？」

「為什麼？」納威頓住。

「因為，坦白說，我在你身上看到了自己，教授，我只是給你個建議，做不做隨便你。」

納威咬緊著牙，盡他所能，瞪著眼。

「什麼建議？」

斯內普的黑眸在森林深處一片漆黑，但即便如此，他的表情也是納威見過最善良的。他無法移開目光。

「不要把你的職業變成你的人生。不要……和你的工作結婚。」

納威把手深深插進口袋裡。他不會哭的。他 _不會_ 。

「你為什麼……離開？」

斯內普聳聳肩。「我快死了。」

納威搖搖頭。「不是。還有別的原因。」

「對。」斯內普同意道。「還有別的原因。還有盧娜。」他頓了頓。「而我厭倦了孤獨。」

啊。對。

他們凝視著地方。納威能聽見他的心跳。砰。砰。

「你真是我碰過最差勁的魔藥學學生。」斯內普突然道。

「你也真是我碰過最差勁的教師。」 _砰砰砰。_

「她救了我。」斯內普簡單道，納威不知道他指的是盧娜還是安加拉德。「在沒有人願意的時候，她救了我，她把我帶到這裡，照顧了我好幾個月。她相信我會好起來，她給了我愛和希望和意義，這些我從來沒有從任何人那裡得到過。」

「我也愛她。」他說，然後，納威知道了，他指的是盧娜。

**XI**

他發現她一個人在花園裡，在黑暗漆黑的泥土上挖著，自個兒唱著歌。在她身後，夜騏奔騰。

「我仍然……我仍然關心你。」他急忙道。「非常關心。為什麼……為什麼你不和我一起回去呢？你不用再和他呆在一起了。」

盧娜一動不動。她靜靜站著，看著夜騏揮爪、跳舞、廝磨。微風吹過她的頭髮，拂過她的臉龐。納威看著她，好奇，不是第一次了，她在想什麼，她 _到底_ 在想什麼。

「你向我求過婚，是嗎？」她突然道。「抑或，那只是個夢？」

他痛苦地搖頭。「不。不是夢。」

她用雙臂環抱自己，微微一笑。「那個求婚太貼心了，我記得。我差點就說好了。」

「你為什麼不呢？」他靠向她，每一塊肌肉都在竭盡全力不要抓住她，拉向自己。

「戰後我們都有事在忙。」她說。「你要照顧植物，我要照顧夜騏和西弗勒斯。」

「好吧。行。我明白。我懂。但是。」他停住。「那些……夜騏……牠們很棒。牠們在…… _茁壯成長_ 。還有斯內普……斯內普能……他能照顧好自己。他……他沒事。我也愛你。我一直都是。我可以照顧你。我想照顧你。我……我很 _好_ 的。還善良。人人都這麼說。我……應該得到幸福。 _真的。_ 」

這大概是他對別人說過最多話的一次。他們周圍的空間都塞滿他的話語。盧娜似乎花了一會兒吞下他所有的話，消化它們。

「西弗勒斯總是說你愛我。」她說。「還有——」

「還有你會找到我。」

納威走近了。

「他是對的。」

**XII**

她的嘴唇非常軟。他傾身向她，滿心希望她退後、推開 _他_ 、尖叫、大笑，但她沒有這樣做。她只是讓他吻她。他感覺到她的唇在他唇下彎成笑容。

「噢，納威。」當他退開來，她只說了這句。「真棒。我記得你一直很擅長接吻。噢，看！他們在看著呢！」

他轉過身，看見那些馬，的確，停住，牠們奇怪的白色眼睛盯著他們的方向。牠們看起來詭異至極。「啊，」他說，然後，「謝謝你。」因為他覺得他必須保持禮貌。

盧娜站起來，把那個髒髒的手伸向他。他抬頭看著她。

「我們……我們應該……在一起的。所有人都這麼想。」他悲慘道。「 _我_ ……也這麼想。」

「但他需要我們，你看。」盧娜說。「而我需要他們，被需要的感覺很好，你不覺得嗎？」

他點點頭，因為這是禮貌的做法，但說實話，他毫無頭緒。

「別擔心。你也會遇到那個人的，你知道的。」

然後，溫柔又甜蜜：「我想你是時候回家了。」

**XIII**

「能再見到你真是太好了，納威。」她說，踮起腳尖，用她柔軟的唇貼上他臉頰，有那麼一會兒，他居然相信了她。「你會再來看我的，對吧？」

「八匹馬也拉不走我。」他說，她笑了笑。

他爬到安加拉德的背上，緊緊抓住她的鬃毛，膝蓋緊緊夾住。

盧娜，擋住眼前的陽光，伸出手去找斯內普，後者輕鬆迅速接過，拿到唇邊，納威一邊笑，一邊哭，安加拉德拍打羽翼在耳邊迴盪，風吹著納威的頭髮，他整個漫長的人生在他面前展開。

* * *

_-30-_


End file.
